


You've Got Me

by stellarparallax



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Organized Crime, Spies & Secret Agents, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarparallax/pseuds/stellarparallax
Summary: They said she couldn’t go back to being a private investigator. They said that she had to find a job that was far more inconspicuous. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t her fault. She didn’t ask to be put into the programme. It was a bad run in with organised crime that led to her having her life upended and brought to a state so far from her hometown that she may as well have been in a different country. If anyone had asked her a few months ago, she would have been able to say that she had her whole life figured out. Now, she wasn’t so sure anymore.





	You've Got Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildWolf25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildWolf25/gifts).



> This is a pinch hit for gold-leeaf (tumblr) for the Voltron Summer Gift Exchange! I hope you like it!

“There is no way that’s your real name, Kogane,” Pidge muttered as she pored over her files. “What exactly are you hiding?”

Pidge was a thousand miles from home with a new name and life, but she simply couldn’t give up her old habits. She’d been a private investigator for as long as she could remember. Searching for clues and keeping tabs on people had become second nature to her. 

They said she couldn’t go back to being a private investigator. They said that she had to find a job that was far more inconspicuous. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t her fault. She didn’t ask to be put into the programme. It was a bad run in with organised crime that led to her having her life upended and brought to a state so far from her hometown that she may as well have been in a different country. If anyone had asked her a few months ago, she would have been able to say that she had her whole life figured out. Now, she wasn’t so sure anymore. 

There was, however, one thing that she was certain of--Keith Kogane was virtually a ghost. 

He moved into town a few months before she diid. She had been told in orientation that there may be a few more people like her--that is, people in the witness protection programme--living in the same neighbourhood as her. Though, they’d normally assume a new identity with fake records that were pretty much flawless. 

Not Kogane. Oh, no. His records were perfectly spotless in that there was nothing on them. There weren’t even school records. He was a mechanic, he said, did some home repairs on the side. Well, Pidge was sure that wasn’t all there was to it and she was going to find out what he was hiding if it was the last thing she did. 

Maybe he was connected to the mob. Maybe he was running from the authorities. Whatever he did to warrant his records being wiped clean, she needed to know. He lived next door and she couldn’t have someone so suspicious around. It would only draw attention to herself, she reasoned. With a face like that, he had already piqued the interest of many of their other neighbours. If they started to get curious and did their own digging, they might find out about her status as well. She wasn’t about to allow herself to be another number in the lives that were ruined by the Galran family.

 

* * *

 

She didn’t expect anyone to knock on her door.

It was almost noon, which was the time that Pidge usually slept until. She worked the graveyard shift at a 24-hour diner in the neighbourhood so it wasn’t like she had to worry about being late. Almost-noon wasn’t an abnormal time for someone to pay another person a visit, but it was abnormal that someone would pay her a visit at all. She was very sure that she hadn’t bought anything online so it couldn’t be the mailman. 

She dragged her feet to the front door and looked through the peephole. The person was facing away from the door, but she immediately recognised him by his hair. She opened the door.

“May I help you?”

Keith turned around and handed her a large box, “Uh, welcome to the neighbourhood.”

“What is it?”

“You can open it now.”

She eyed him and took the box, “Why don’t you come in?”

So he did. He entered her apartment and stood awkwardly close to the open door. She peeled off the wrapping and slid the lid open. A robot puppy jumped out of it and into her arms. She gasped as the puppy’s eyes lit up and it wagged its tail.

‘What’s this for?”

“Uh don’t think I’m weird or anything…”

“Always a good start to an explanation.”

“Oh shh. Uh, I saw you in the library looking at books on robots. And uh… I sometimes make them. I thought you might like to have a friend… I don’t know, you seemed lonely.”

“Well, I love it. Thank you very much, Keith.” 

Keith gave her a small smile. “You’re welcome, Katie.”

“What?”

“I said, you’re welcome, Pidge.”

Pidge’s eyes narrowed. He knew her real name, but how? Or, why? She was going to find out, but she wouldn’t be able to do that with him hanging around. She had to get him out pronto. Suddenly, an idea lit up in her mind. There was a way for her to get him out quickly that would also give her the opportunity to find out more about him.

She smiled sweetly and put down the dog. She walked over to him and crushed him into a hug. “Thank you.” She led him to the door and closed it behind him. Once the door was shut and locked, she looked through the peephole, watching him as he headed back to his apartment

Then she ran towards her room. 

She opened her laptop and keyed in her three passcodes, scanned her irises and pressed her thumbprint to the biometric scanner. She pulled up her bug recording software and typed in the code for the bug that she clipped onto Keith when she hugged him. It was now online.

“I’ve got you now, Kogane.”

She connected her headphones and put them on. As she turned the tuning dial, the static gradually became softer and softer until she could hear the sound crisply. Keith was talking.

“This doesn’t feel right, Shiro. Are you sure about this? Well, yes but… yeah, you’re right. I do feel better now that the dog is with her.”

Pidge chided herself for naively taking the dog. It was probably bugged. Or had cameras. Or was infected with malware. It was so obvious, and yet she didn’t catch on. And now, it was probably too late. She pulled her headphones off and rushed to her living room, hoping that she could destroy the robot.

When she entered the room, she saw a lifeless body on the floor with the robot positioned over it.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” she shrieked as ran over and pushed the robot off the body.

She looked at the body and her eyes widened. She knew that face. It was Narti, a member of the Galran family. She was one of the assassins that was sent after her when the family found out that she would be testifying against them in the drug trafficking case. Pidge’s blood ran cold.

They found her.

“Pidge?” Keith’s voice was coming through the other side of her front door. “Pidge, open up. It’s Keith.”

Still shaken by everything that happened, she made her way to the door. It probably wasn’t the best idea, but it wasn’t like she had anything to lose at that point. She unlocked the door. Instantly, the door burst open and in came Keith who wrapped his arms around her tight. “Are you alright?”

She tried to steady her breathing. “I… no… I don’t know.”

“Listen to me.” He rubbed soothing circles into her back. “I’m going to protect you.”

“You… you set up the dog to…”

“I did. I’m sorry I had to trick you that way. I was thinking of your safety. Please, trust me, Katie.”

“You know about the family? You know they’re after me?”

“I do… I’m part of the family.”

“What?” Pidge shook him off and pushed him away.

“I defected a year ago. I’ve been trying to take them down since and I can’t do that without you.”

Pidge opened her mouth to say something but the words wouldn’t come.

“I have a car downstairs. I have people who want to put the family behind bars, people I trust, people who will do anything to protect you. Please…”

It wasn’t like she had much of a choice. It was between that and braving future assassination attempts from the family. Perhaps the next time, a robot dog wouldn’t be enough to save her. “I’ll get my coat.”

Keith grabbed her wrist.

“No. I have a spare coat for you downstairs. The less you take with you, the better. You never know if anything you brought from home has been compromised.”

Just like that, it was decided. With her hand in Keith’s, Pidge ran down the hallway to the stairs. As they went down the building to the car, her lungs burned and her muscles ached. But worst of all, her heart broke from having to leave another place she thought she could call home.

 

* * *

 

The drive to the hideout was long and quiet. Keith tried to lighten the mood with random questions about things she liked, but she wasn’t in the right mind to answer. Eventually, he gave up and stopped asking. 

One of Keith’s friends was already waiting for them when they arrived. The lady was tall with short, dark brown hair. She didn’t look threatening, but Pidge was already strung tight from the day she’d had. She cowered behind Keith, balling the hem of his shirt in her small fist. 

“Katie, it’s okay.” His voice softened. “You trust me, right?”

She nodded.

“Katie, this is Shay. Shay, Katie.”

“The poor thing is shaking! Honey, do you want anything? Tea? A milkshake?” Shay said. 

“She’s in charge of intelligence and code breaking. She also makes excellent tea. Would you like some?”

Pidge nodded again.

Keith watched as Shay walked to the kitchen. Once she was out of hearing range, he said, “I’m sorry. I know this is a lot to take in, but--”

“You’re going to keep me safe. I know. Thank you.”

Keith stretched his arms out and she went to him. Pressing her face against his chest, she let out the cry that she’d been holding back. “My own family is gone because of the Galran family. I’m all alone. I’m scared. I’m tired of running.”

“You’re not alone. You’ve got me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! I would really appreciate it if you left kudos and comments.
> 
> Come scream at me @stellar-parallax on tumblr!


End file.
